Le mot Potter ne rime pas avec Normal
by AquilaMalefoy
Summary: Moi qui pensait continuer une vie tranquille... Ba non c'est pas possible ! De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu une vie tranquille, sa ne va pas commencer maintenant... Pauvre petit Potter, que va t-on faire de moi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! :) Comment allez vous ?**

 **Voici un petit OS, ou une mini fanfiction ,qui sera assez courte, sur du Drarry :) Une petite idée qui m'ai venue comme sa ^^**

 **J'espère que sa vous plaira ! J'essaye d'explorer les différentes façon d'écrire, de trouver de nouvelle chose -même si je pense que tout as déjà été trouver -.**

 **Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, cette fois je n'ai pas fais appelle à HelloHaru ma correctrice ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ;3**

 **Harry: On va être les rats de laboratoire d'Aquila…**

 **Draco: J'en ai bien l'impression…**

 **Aquila: Oh ça va hein ! Soyer heureux que se ne soit pas un lemon !**

 ***0o0***

 **POV Harry**

Je crois que me m'apprête à faire la plus grosse boulette de ma vie. Bon... ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait de bêtise, mais celle-là, va me tuer ! Oui, j'ai réussi à vaincre Voldemort, j'y ai survécu ! Mais ce que je vais faire va me tuer...

Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire sa moi ? Ah oui… Mes deux meilleurs amis qui m'ont un peu beaucoup forcé la main !

Je pense que vous comprenez pas grand-chose à ce que je raconte… Bon, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que j'arrive à regretter ma vie…

Pour commencer, c'est grâce à l'aide d'Hermione que j'ai pu m'avouer que j'étais gay ! Eh oui mesdames et monsieur ! Harry Potter est gay ! J'ai faits mon coming-out en 4eme année. Déjà que Rita skeeter racontait tout un tas de choses étranges sur moi et sur la compétition des trois sorciers, le fait que je rajoute ce petit détail sur ma vie à fais exploser la vente des journaux ! J'aurais dû suivre le conseil d'Hermione et ne rien dire avant la fin de l'année… J'aurais dû…

Je me souviens encore du gros titre dans la gazette du sorcier…

 _ **Le monde magique voit une révélation des plus incroyables aujourd'hui !**_

 _En effet, notre cher héros, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, vient de me révéler à moi, Rita skeeter, votre journaliste dévouée, qu'il est...GAY !_

 _Oui cher lecteur vous avez bien lu ! Notre survivant a un penchant très prononcé pour les jeunes garçons !_

 _Je pense que beaucoup de fille seront déçue suite à cette annonce...Mais que voulez-vous ? Nous ne contrôlons pas ce genre de chose !_

 _Par ailleurs, j'ai une nette impression qu'une histoire d'amour se trame en Harry et Cédric…_

 _Cela voudrait-il dire que Cédric Diggory, élégant élève de Pouffsouffle âgée de 17 ans, serait lui aussi gay ? Ou tout du moins, bisexuelle ?_

 _J'essayerais de récolter plus d'informations à ce sujet !_

 _Votre journaliste préféré_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Cette publication dans le journal avait fait scandale. j'ai dû recevoir une centaine de lettres d'admiratrice en pleurent, de félicitation pour mon courage à avoir tout avoué, ou encore des questions concernant mon soi-disant couple avec Cédric. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait ça, mais c'était entièrement faux ! Cédric et moi nous étions simplement ami, et on a eu beaucoup de mal à essayer d'arranger cette histoire.

Enfin bon après beaucoup de réticence vis-à-vis de mon orientation sexuelle, le monde sorcier a finalement accepté ce fait.

Ensuite, s'il n'y avait eu que ma sexualité, j'aurais pu m'en sortir indemne… Mais non ! Je ne PEUX PAS vivre normalement… Je suis un Potter, et le « normal » n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire. Bien entendu il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de la personne que je déteste le plus – après Voldemort- j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy.

Oui je pense que ça fait trop d'informations bizarres pour vous hein !? Moi qui tombe amoureux de Malfoy… Le Prince des Serpentards ! Fils d'un renommer Mangemort ! De Sang-Pur ! Le Serpentard de Glace !

Comment je m'en suis rendu compte ? Bin c'est encore grâce à notre cher Hermione ! Je pense que je vais l'engager comme détective privé !

Je vais vous refaire la scène du moment où elle découvre cette vérité.

#Flashback#

 _Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour me diriger vers ma Salle Commune. Je sortais du bureau d'Ombrage. J'emprunte de grand escalier qui bouge d'eux-mêmes et m'arrête au premier étage devant un grand tableau. La Grosse Dame essayait – une fois de plus- de casser son maudit vers avec sa maudite voix. J'ai dû attendre cinq minutes pour pouvoir entrer…_

 _Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'étale sur le premier fauteuil vide que je vois. À peine ai-je eu le temps de souffler que j'entends mon nom sortir au loin. Sachant déjà à qui j'ai à faire, je me retourne vers ma meilleure amie qui s'empresse de venir me rejoindre. Je sais déjà que je ne peux pas m'échapper à toutes les questions qu'elle va me poser. Je la connais très bien, et quand elle me fixe intensément avec ce petit regard malicieux, je vais avoir une montagne de question qui va me tomber dessus._

 _Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend les mains._

 _«_Harry… Faut qu'on parle !_

 __Oui, j'avais remarqué !» lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

 _Elle prend une grande inspiration et je sens ces doigts qui commencent à trembler._

 _«_Tu aimes Malfoy ?»_

 _Simple, clair et précis. J'ai dû bloquer pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air. Je n'ai pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je la regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et j'explose de rire. Non mais, n'importe quoi ! Malfoy ! Et puis quoi encore ?_

 _«_Harry, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !_

 __Moi si ! Je n'aime pas Malfoy voyons !_

 __Tu en es sûr ?_

 __Évidemment !_

 __Alors pourquoi Ron t'entend touts les soirs gémir le prénom de Malfoy ?_

 __Il a dû me jeter un sort ce veracrasse !_

 __Et pourquoi tu le regardes tout le temps ?_

 __C'est de la provocation 'mione ! On est ennemi !_

 __Et pourquoi tu rougis dès qu'il te lance un sourire narquois ? »_

 _Toucher, couler. Elle m'a eu. Je baisse la tête en cachant mes joues devenues rouges. La honte d'avouer un tel secret._

 _«_Je ne te jugerais pas Harry… Jamais ! Juste dis-moi, depuis quand ?_

 __Depuis les vacances avant la rentrée de cette année.._

 __Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir 'ry, mais on dit que Malfoy aime bien les garçons aussi. »_

 _Je relève la tête, un grand sourire posé sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux pétilles d'espoir et je sens en moi une force incroyable._

 _«_Harry calme toi se ne sont que des rumeurs !_

 __Qui peuvent être vrai ! Au merci Hermione !»_

 _Je la prends dans mes bras en la serrant très fort._

#Fin Flashback#

Bon, voilà. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire pourquoi je vais mourir ce soir.

J'ai faits une sorte de pari avec Ron et Hermione. Ils en avaient marre que je bave sur Draco durant deux ans. Ba oui je suis en septième année. On a dû tous la refaire après la mort de Voldy. Bref, ils en avaient marre et on décidé de booster les choses. Ils m'ont fait très clairement comprendre que si se n'était pas moi qui lui disait ce que je ressentais pour lui, se seront eux qui le feront.

Ni une, ni deux, j'ai accepter de faire cette horrible chose. J'ai dû donner un rendez-vous à Malfoy dans la forêt interdite, près du lac, en faisant passer cette rencontre pour un combat, pour mettre enfin fin à toutes nos histoires… Et il a accepté...Et il a rajouté que celui qui gagnera aura le droit de faire tout ce qu'il veut du perdant.

Sa a signé mon arrêt de mort…

Je me rends donc vers la forêt interdite. J'ai demandé à ce que cela se passe la nuit, pour ne pas être déranger par les élèves. Je suis partie en avance pour préparer le lieu. Je sais très bien que Draco déteste la forêt interdite. Alors j'y ai placé des lanternes pour éclairer le lieu de rendez vous et j'ai mis un sort de protection que j'activerais quand il sera la. Il y a aussi un sort de silence, pour éviter qu'on nous entende.

Monsieur mets du temps à arriver… Il a vingt minutes de retard ! Je le vois finalement arrivé, la tête haute, bien habillé, les cheveux laisser à l'aire libre, le regard sévère et fière -digne d'un Malfoy-.

Mon cœur commence à tambouriner très vite. J'allais me faire tuer.

Il s'approche de moi et se plante à environ un mètre.

«_Bon, on commence ? Je dois en finir vite, j'ai besoin des ma nuit de sommeil !» Lance Draco en ma direction.

J'active le sort de silence ainsi que le sort de protection.

«_On va pas se battre Malfoy, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

_Pardon ?

_Ta bien compris, donc tu poses ton cul par terre et tu vas m'écouter ! »

Ma vois s'était faite dur. Il me regarde étonner, et bizarrement m'obéit.

Ma mort est venue…

 **Bon voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Si vous avez des commentaires à faire n'hésiter pas à me les dires en reviews ;) J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez !**

 **Harry:** **N'en mais ! AQUILA ?**

 **Aquila:** * **se cache sous la couette** *

 **Draco: N'en mais j'y crois pas ! Alors déjà de 1, le balafré peut pas me kiffer, non non non non non je suis pas d'accord et de 2, où je suis moi ? On parle quasiment pas de moi ! Pourtant je suis très important ! Que je sache dans «Drarry» ya Dra et Dra c le debut de mon prénom, et mon prénom est en premier, alors tu aurais dû me faire moi d'abord !**

 **Harry: Comme par hasard elle répond plus…Je vais me venger…**

 **Draco: Moi aussi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon je pense que je vais carburer sur cette fanfiction ! Je pense qu'elle se terminera vite ! ;)**

 **Harry: Déjà de retour toi ?**

 **Aquila: Ba oui ! Faut bien continuer non ? Et puis j'ai pleins d'idée qui bouillonne dans ma tête !**

 **Draco: Ouai ba, c'est quand que j'arrive moi ?**

 **Aquila: La tu arrives Dray… Calme toi…**

 **Draco: Ta pas interêt à faire n'importe quoi !**

 **Aquila: Mais nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! *Sourire psychopathe***

 ***0o0***

 **POV Draco**

Sa fait deux jours et deux nuits que je repasse dans ma tête ce que le Balafré ma proposé… Un combat.

D'où lui était venu cette idée bizarre, et pourquoi j'ai accepté moi ? Ah oui, parce que je suis un Serpentard, parce que je suis un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne recule pas devant son pire ennemi. Mais je me suis embarqué dans un pétrin là ! On va se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous sois épuisé… On a quasiment la même force magique ! On va vite finir épuisé… Enfin bon, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir le Potty…

Bon, je vais bientôt devoir y aller… On va arriver en retard tiens ! De quoi l'énerver un peu !

Aaaah, qu'est-ce que j'aime le voir en colère, l'emmerder à toute heure de la journée, voir sur son visage la décomposition de sa joie ! J'ADORE !

Mais, je suis en train de réfléchir à un truc là… Ce duel, il a dit que c'était pour en finir avec nos disputes… Il ne veut tout de même pas arrêter nos chamailleries ! Oh non, ça c'est pas bon du tout ! Merde ! C'est la seule façon que j'ai de pouvoir m'approcher de lui…

Ba quoi ? Ouai je suis peut-être un peu - voire même beaucoup trop- attirer par le Balafré. Sa vous étonnes tant que sa ? Depuis qu'il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour lui, enfin du moins les garçons, mais certaines filles rêvent encore d'un petit espoir…

Bon j'ai intérêt à gagner moi ! Et je vais imposer deux trois conditions pour rester près de lui. Je pense que je suis assez en retard, ça fait aux moins 20 minutes que j'aurais dû le rejoindre, aller on y va.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace; impeccable, comme toujours, et je pars en direction de cette maudite forêt. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il choisisse cette endroit…?Il sait très bien que j'ai peur (pensé à ma deuxième année…). Je me presse pour le rejoindre. En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt, je déglutis. Je garde mon masque impassible mais je tremble de peur à l'intérieur… Je vois un petit caillou blanc posé à terre, suivit de plusieurs autres. Ils éclairent faiblement un chemin. Potter à penser à tout. Je suis le chemin de lumière, à chaque pierre que je passe, la précédente s'éteint. Je vois une forte concentration en lumière se présenter devant moi. Je lève la tête, prend mon air fière et avance d'un pas rapide.

Il a l'air furieux le petit lion… Bien mon effet de retard a fonctionné, je lui lance un sourire niais et le regarde de haut.

«_Bon, on commence ? Je dois en finir vite, j'ai besoin de ma nuit de sommeil !» Lance Draco en ma direction.

Il lève sa baguette et lance des sortilèges. C'est bien, il prend au moins les précautions qu'il faut.

«_On va pas se battre Malfoy, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

_Pardon ?

_Ta bien compris, donc tu poses ton cul par terre et tu vas m'écouter ! »

Wow, j'ai raté un épisode la. Déjà d'où il me parle comme sa lui ? Bon, Draco calme toi, assied toi et écoute le. Il doit avoir un truc vraiment important -pour une fois- à dire pour oser te parler comme sa. Garde ton masque et reste calme.

Voilà t'es content Potter ? Je pose mon jolie et délicat fessier par terre, à même le sol. Ça, se n'est pas du tout digne d'un Malfoy.

Je le regarde faire les cent pas devant moi, il tourne la tête vers moi, puis détourne son visage, marche… Oh il commence à me les casser sévère la ! Il s'arrête enfin. Pas trop tôt ! Ok, maintenant il s'assoit… Il veut qu'on fasse de la méditation ?

Mais bordel tu vas décider à parler oui ? Sinon je te jure que je te lance un nombre incalculable de sort pour avoir oser me faire bouger pour rien !

«_Bon Malfoy faut que je te dise un truc important ! »

À enfin il ouvre sa bouche !

«_Quoi ? T'es enceinte ?» Je luis ris au visage.

«_Non, je pense même que je préfère être enceinte tiens…»

Bon eu… La je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, je devrais peut-être l'emmener à St-Mangouste ! Il devient fou je pense…

«_Bon, ba y a quoi ?»

Il détourne la tête et rougis à vue d'œil. Il devient plus rouge que le visage de Weasmoche quand il est en colère. Il va cracher le morceau oui ?!

Putain il dit rien… Je vais le tuer ! Ta de la chance que je t'aim… Eu… Que je te ais assez pour ne pas te tuer ! Oui j'ai dis que j'étais attirer par lui, pas que je l'aimais ! Ba ouai y a une différence ! Pff, moi ? Aimer ce Balafré de troisième zones ? Plutôt mourir ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon avec son visage d'enfant honteux… Oulah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Draco tu t'emballes aller reprend toi ! On inspire et on expire.. Voilà, c'est bon.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux maintenant.

«_Malfoy je…

_Tu…?

_Je t'aime!»

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20… Compte les chiffres et calme toi, ne fait pas une crise de panique, pas devant lui ! Aller, voilà Draco, garde ton visage de marbre.

«_Tu rigoles j'espère ?

_Non…

_Bien sur que si tu rigoles Potter ! » Je me suis levé en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. « C'est une blague c'est sa ? Une blague que ta faite avec ton rouquin et ton castor !

_Je te dis que non ! »

Lui aussi se lève, merde, il est en colère. On va peut-être finir par se battre hein !

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains -au combien grande et fine- sur mes épaules. Pourquoi j'ai un frisson moi ?

Harry.. Eu non Potter, me regarde et commence à me secouer.

«_Putain Non je plaisante pas ! Je t'ai pas fais venir ici, en pleine nuit, pour rien ! Si j'avais voulut t'humilier je t'aurais dit ça devant tout Poudlar espèce de Blond platine sans cervelle !»

Maydai ! Maydai ! Je ne contrôle plus mon corps ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en moi ? Potter plonge vers moi et m'enlace. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou et approche ces lèvres de mes oreilles. Nouveau frisson très puissant.

«_Je sais bien que sa risque pas d'être possible entre nous… Mais laisse moi juste un instant profiter du vrai Draco… Jette moi un oubliette si tu veux après… Mais laisse moi un instant...s'il te plaît...»

Pourquoi j'ai envie de l'enlacer à mon tour ? Oh non… ne me dite pas que… Potter, je te jure que si j'avais sût que rien ne se passe normalement avec toi, jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais tendu ma main vers toi -que tu as refuser- pour essayer d'être ton ami… Ba t'es devenu mon ennemi juré, ma Némésis, mais en arriver la…

Et pour couronner le tout, je place mes bras autours de lui…

 **Voilà ! Sa vous a plut ? La réaction de Draco vous plaît ? Dite le moi ! ;)**

 **Draco: Aquila… TU vas mourir !**

 **Aquila: Je..mais…**

 **Harry: Tu es parties trop loin ! excuse toi !**

 **Aquila : Pardon… *S'incline devant eux***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? :) Bon et bien… Voici la suite ! :3**

 **Harry: Cette fille veut notre mort…**

 **Draco: Mon père en entendra parler !**

 **Aquila: *Sifflote***

 **POV Harry**

Oh Mon DIEU ! Sa y est je lui ai dit… Je vois déjà la lumière du Paradis m'accueillir. Draco à l'air bizarre… Il panique ? Il a quoi ? Merde c'est de ma faute !

Il pose un regard vide sur moi et ouvre la bouche.

«_Tu rigoles j'espère ? » Me lance-t-il d'un ton froid.

«_Non…

_Bien sur que si tu rigoles Potter ! »

Il se lève et fait des mouvements bizarre avec ces mains.

« C'est une blague c'est sa ? Une blague que ta faite avec ton rouquin et ton castor !

_Je te dis que non ! »

Merde, voilà maintenant je suis en colère ! Merci beaucoup Malfoy !

Bon Harry, reprend toi. Reste calme. Je regarde un Draco complètement perdu. Je m'approche de lui et pose mes mains sur ces épaules. Je le secoue pour le faire revenir à lui et pour lui faire entendre raison.

«_Putain Non je plaisante pas ! Je t'ai pas fais venir ici, en pleine nuit, pour rien ! Si j'avais voulut t'humilier je t'aurais dit ça devant tout Poudlar espèce de Blond platine sans cervelle !»

Les mots sortent tout seuls, il ma vraiment mit en rogne !

Je souffle un bon coup et le prend dans mes bras. Je mets ma bouche à coter de son oreille.

«_Je sais bien que sa risque pas d'être possible entre nous… Mais laisse moi juste un instant profiter du vrai Draco… Jette moi un oubliette si tu veux après… Mais laisse moi un instant...s'il te plaît...»

Je ne contrôle pas mes paroles. Sa sort tout seule. Je sens les bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de moi. Je me sens bien, là, dans ces bras. Je ne veux pas le quitter… Si c'était possible, j'aimerais mourir dans ces bras… J'aime sentir son odeur de menthe. Merlin que je l'aime !

Son visage s'enfouit dans mon cou, je sens son souffle chaud balayer ma peau; cela me procure un milliard de frisson.

«_Potter…» Il resserre plus fort son emprise sur moi. « Rien n'est Normal avec toi…

_Je sais… Ce mot n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire...»

Draco pouffe légèrement. C'est la première fois que je le vois rigoler. On se sépare et il plonge son regard métallique dans le miens. Je détourne la tête car je commence à avoir les joues rouges.

«_Tu m'aimes vraiment hein…?

_C'est ce que je te répète depuis tout à l'heure…!»

La question me brûle les lèvres. Je n'ose pas la lui poser. J'ai peur de briser se moment. Mais si je ne le fais pas, je ne saurais jamais.

«_Malfoy… est-ce que tu.. eu.. ressens la même chose ?»

 **POV Draco**

C'est étrange, je me sens bien dans ces bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi ? Par Salazard, si mon père – même si il est à Azkaban- me voyait comme sa, je serais mort dans la seconde qui suit.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger… Il est la, dans mes bras. Il est chaud, il sent bon… Une odeur de cannelle et de vanille. Une lutte intérieur de dispute en moi. J'ai laissé tomber mon masque, j'ai rigolé devant lui, et je suis calme. Il me regarde et tourne la tête; je devine qu'il rougit.

«_Tu m'aimes vraiment hein…?» Je lui pose la question alors que j'en connais la réponse.

«_C'est ce que je te répète depuis tout à l'heure…!»

Il me regarde de nouveau. Il a l'air d'hésiter.

«_Malfoy… est-ce que tu.. eu.. ressens la même chose ?»

À cette instant précis mon cerveau ne répond plus. J'ai encore bloqué. Mon regard se perd dans le vide, et je titube vers l'arrière. Il me rattrape de peu. Je réagis lorsque je me rend compte de notre position. On dirait qu'il ma fait un jeter en arrière, comme dans une danse. Il me relève et je le pousse en arrière. Il trébuche et tombe. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je perds le contrôle de mon corps, je fais une crise d'angoisse. Je m'avance près d'un arbre et commence à me cogner la tête dessus. Je me dis que si je me cogne assez fort je reviendrai à la réalité. Deux bras m'entourent et me porte loin de l'arbre. Je me débats mais la poigne est ferme. Il me repose à terre et me tiens les bras, pour pas que je ne bouge. Son bras droit me serre contre lui et sa main gauche se place dans ma nuque. Il attire mon visage vers lui et pose ces lèvres sur les miennes. Sa m'étonne mais je réponds à son baiser. Ces lèvres sont douces, humide, tiède.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'embrasse; lui, le survivant, celui-qui-a-vaincu, Harry. Et le pire c'est que j'aime sa. J'en redemande. Je place mon bras atour de ces tailles et il relâche son emprise sur moi. On finit par se séparer, et je me sens rougir.

«_Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Draco…

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom Po-ter.

_Alors répond à ma question…!»

Par Merlin ! Je ne peux pas lui dire sa ! Honte à moi ! Honte à ma famille ! Je ne peux pas l'avouer ! Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte, là, maintenant. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. De toute façon, il s'est très bien la réponse… Autant achever…

«_Oui… Je t'aime.. Harry..»

Il sourit et me dépose un nouveau baiser à laquelle je m'empresse de répondre de nouveau. Je me dégage lentement et le regarde.

«_Harry.. eu… J'aimerais que...enfin.. sa soit secret..pour l'instant..

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa ! »

Il me lance un nouveau sourire. Je fond sur place. Je le prend dans bras et plonge ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je veux rester ici, pour toujours…

 **Fin POV**

Non loin de là, deux amis Gryffondors se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire…

 **Voilàààààààààààààààààààààà ! C'est la fin ^^ J'espère que sa vous auras plus ! Est-ce que vous auriez aimer autre chose comme fin ? N'hésiter pas à me le dire en reviews ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Harry: Malfoy, je propose un suicide et un meurtre collectif !**

 **Draco: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ce coups la ! Aquila vient ici ! *sourire diabolique***

 **Aquila: NOOOON ! Ne me tuer pas ! * S'enfuit en courant ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Booooooooonjouuuuuuuuuuuur**

 **Alors voilà, à la demande d'une reviews – et parce que je trouvais que cette idée était plutôt bien, j'ai décidé de faire un petit prologue:)**

 **Je trouvais qu'il manquait un truc alors cette idée de prologue tombe vraiment bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Harry: Et merde...la revoilà…**

 **Draco: C'est finit...Je veux mourir…**

 **Prologue:**

 **POV Harry**

Il a fallut un peu de temps aux élèves de Poudlard pour s'habituer à notre couple. Draco a préféré attendre 2 mois, pour être vraiment sûr dans quoi il s'engageait, pour m'accorder notre relation en publique. À ce moment là, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Maintenant on vit ensemble, et je suis vraiment comblé ! Ne lui dite rien à Draco hein… Mais je pense lui faire une demande en mariage !

 **POV Draco**

Je crois que j'en ai fais baver à mon petit Potty pendant les deux mois où je voulais voir un peu si je m'engageai ou pas… Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, y'en a qui gloussaient, ou encore d'autres qui nous faisaient des clins d'œil. Je comprenais pas trop pourquoi ils nous regardaient comme sa; je pensais qu'Harry – oui je peux prononcer son prénom sans vomir maintenant – avait tout balancer alors je lui faisais des scènes pas possibles… Et puis finalement j'ai appris que deux lions en avaient parler … Et le bouche à oreilles ici, par Salazard c'est la pire des choses ! Enfin bon, maintenant on habite ensemble, dans le Londres moldue. Oui, je – mais je suppose qu'Harry a dû parler aussi- parle de Poudlard, mais en vrai sa fait deux ans qu'on a quitter l'école ! Bref, sa a encore du mal à sortir de ma bouche (je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'il ressent) mais je l'aime mon petit Balafré !

 **POV Hermione**

Quand je les ais surpris entrain de s'embrasser, j'ai cru que j'allais faire la danse de la joie ! Bon… Ron, qui était avec moi à ce moment là, était heureux mais pas vraiment pour Harry, à finit par accepter le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ! Et, je ne sais pas si se sont les circonstances qui l'ont poussé à faire sa, mais il ma avoué son amour et ma demander d'être avec lui… Ok, dit comme sa, sa fait nian nian mais j'ai trouvé sa vraiment romantique !

 **POV Ron**

J'ai eu du mal à digéré Harry et la fouine ensemble… J'ai même fait la gueule à Harry, mais bon, finalement, ils ont l'air heureux… Mais que la fouine face gaffe ! Il a pas intérêt à faire du mal à mon meilleur ami, sinon la… Il va mourir !

 **Voilàà ^^**

 **Bon c'est plutôt court ^^ mais je ne savais pas trop quoi dire et je ne voulais pas m'éterniser dessus:3**

 **Sinon, cette idée de prologue vous plaît ?**

 **Bisous à vous ! 3**

 **Harry: Aquila…. MOI ? DEMANDER MALFOY EN MARIAGE ?**

 **Aquila: Roooh...C'est pour la fanfic' banane..!**

 **Draco: Et on vit ensemble… *Va chercher une corde et un tabouret***

 **Aquila: Nooooooooooooon Draco fait pas saaaaaaaaaaaa !**

 ***Harry sauve Draco d'une morte subite… Un petit quelque chose passe dans leur yeux...Serait-ils amoureux ?***

 **Aquila: Finalement, ma petite fanfic' aura servit à deux jeunes gens * souriiiiiiiire ***


End file.
